


Shortcut

by b99xperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Driving, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b99xperaltiago/pseuds/b99xperaltiago
Summary: Sometimes you shouldn’t listen to the GPS.~~~‘We have GPS and yet, we’re still lost’





	Shortcut

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea came from MediumSizedEvil, go and check out their stories, they’re amazing!

The lights didn’t stretch as far as Amy wished they did. They only went a few meters ahead of the moving car which meant that beyond that was in complete darkness, yet to be revealed as they slowly drove on forward.

Amy looks out the passenger side mirror before switching her gaze to out the windscreen in front. She shifts in her seat a little, which catches Jake’s attention.

He turns his gaze off the road partially and subtly looks to his wife. “Ames, is everything okay?” 

She nods, keeping her gaze fixated out the front of the car. “I’m fine.”

Jake pauses for a moment before staring at the side of her face, whilst keeping the road in his peripheral vision. “Babe, seriously, what’s wrong?”

Amy sighs and turns in his direction, making him put his eyes back on the road. “We definitely didn’t take this way earlier on. Are we lost? Is that even possible? I told you not to take the shortcut.”

“Trust me, the GPS knows what it’s doing.” He says, shifting hands on the wheel in front of him.

“If you say so.” Amy sighs before returning her gaze back out the window.

A few minutes later, their both standing beside the car as Jake holds his phone up in an attempt to receive service. When that doesn’t work, he turns to Amy beside him, who was giving him the _‘I-told-you-so’_ face. 

“Okay, I didn’t see the sharp rock that punctured the tyre and yes, we shouldn’t have taken the shortcut because I have no idea where we are.” He sighs, giving in.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day! :)


End file.
